Una nueva vida
by nestcaskett
Summary: Castle y Beckett comienzan su nueva vida de casados. Se enfrentaran a nuevas aventuras juntos, ¿estará en ellas la de ser padres?
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva vida**

_**Iré actualizando conforme vaya terminando los capítulos. Aquí tenéis el primero. Espero que os guste.**_

Chapter 1

Hoy es el gran día. Kate aún no se lo cree. Le parece que fue ayer cuando decidió dejar el trabajo en Washington y volver a Nueva York junto a Castle.

Ella y Richard llevan dos meses preparando la boda junto con la ayuda de Martha y Alexis. Han sido dos meses de mucho estrés, pero al final todo ha quedado perfecto. Va a ser una boda sencilla, como quieren los dos. El lugar elegido para la ceremonia es el jardín de la casa de Los Hamptons.

Kate observa, desde la ventana de la habitación donde se está arreglando, a Castle recibiendo a los invitados. No puede evitar que de su rostro salga una sonrisa al verle, está guapísimo. Sigue sin creerse que hoy vaya a casarse con él. _Nos lo merecemos después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos_, piensa Kate. La voz de su padre la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Katie, ya es la hora. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí papá, estoy lista- dice echándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

-Estás radiante- Kate lleva un sencillo vestido blanco de palabra de honor adornado con un broche de diamantes, que hace juego con la diadema que le sujeta el pelo. –Ojala pudiera verte tu madre- dice mirando a su hija con orgullo.

Kate coge del brazo a su padre y abandonan la habitación. Se paran en la puerta que da acceso al jardín esperando a la música que anuncia su llegada. Cuando comienza la melodía, las puertas se abren y dejan oír el canon de Pachelbel. Kate comienza a andar. En el pasillo entre los invitados no saluda a nadie. Tiene su mirada fija en Castle, el cual la mira boquiabierto. Jim le da un beso en la frente a su hija antes de dejarla junto a Rick.

-Estás preciosa- Castle le susurra al oído.

La ceremonia transcurre tranquilamente. Ambos esperan impacientes el momento en el que por fin estén casados.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- pronuncia finalmente el sacerdote mirando a Castle en la última frase.

Castle coge de la cintura a Kate y se acerca a ella. La besa mientras todos los invitados se levantan y comienzan a aplaudir.

-Te quiero- dice Kate entre lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero- Castle le acaricia la cara y le limpia las lágrimas.

Los invitados pasan al interior de la casa mientras el jardín se prepara para la celebración. Aquí todos felicitan a los novios. Los primeros en hacerlo son Espósito, Lanie, Ryan y Jenny.

-Richard- le llama su madre. –Hay alguien que quiere veros a ti y a Kate.

-¿Quién?- pregunta extrañado ante el misterio de su madre.

-Subir y lo averiguareis. Os está esperando en tu habitación.

Castle coge de la mano a Kate y suben juntos. Al llegar a la habitación, se encuentran con un hombre de espaldas y con el pelo canoso. Castle le reconoce inmediatamente.

-¿Papá?- cuando Kate oye a Castle pronunciar esa palabra le mira sorprendida. Le dijo que le había conocido en París, cuando fue para recuperar a Alexis. Kate creía que nunca conocería a su suegro.

-Hola Richard- padre e hijo se abrazan.

-Cuanto me alegra volver a verte, y más en este día.

-Y a mí. Oye, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu mujer?- hace un gesto señalando a Kate.

-Sí claro. Papá, ella es Kate y Kate, el es mi padre.

-Es un placer conocerle- extiende la mano para saludarle.

-El placer es todo mío.

Los tres se quedan hablando hasta que el padre de Castle se tiene que ir. Se despiden de él y vuelven a la fiesta.

La tarde transcurre sin novedades, salvo por los discursos de Jim, de Martha y de Javi y Kevin. Antes de pasar al baile Castle se anima a decir unas palabras:

-Alguien dijo una vez que el amor, para que sea autentico, debe ser difícil. Con esta frase he llegado a una conclusión: nuestro amor es el más autentico que pueda existir- dice mirando a Kate- porque nadie ha pasado tantas dificultades como nosotros. Llevo casi toda mi vida escribiendo historias ficticias, pero hoy comienzo a escribir una historia real junto a una persona de la que estoy locamente enamorado. Kate, te quiero y gracias por soportarme estos últimos seis años y por querer hacerlo el resto de nuestras vidas.

Kate se levanta cuando Castle termina de hablar y le besa. Al escuchar sus palabras ella también se anima:

-Un amigo me dijo que no antepusiera el trabajo al amor, porque sería un error. Le hice caso y gracias a él estoy aquí. Antes de que aparecieras- mira a Castle- no me divertía y cuando llegaste hiciste que mi trabajo, mi vida fuera entretenida. Estos últimos años trabajando contigo han sido increíbles. Y Rick, soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, por cubrirme la espalda, por recordarme quién soy y, lo más importante, por ayudarme a resolver el caso de mi madre y a superar su muerte. Te quiero.

El baile lo inician los novios y después se les unen los demás invitados. La sorpresa de la noche la dio Espósito, el cual se animo a cantar. A las 3 de la mañana, Castle y Beckett se retiran de la fiesta para descansar, ya que mañana tienen que coger un vuelo rumbo a Jamaica. Poco a poco los invitados se van marchando.

Mientras en la habitación Castle y Beckett disfrutan de la noche. Una noche de ardor y celebración, que transcurre entre besos, caricias y te quieros. Este era otro de los momentos que esperaban impacientes.

_**Gracias por leerlo. Por favor, dejar un comentario para saber si os gusta y debo seguir subiendo capítulos. Gracias de nuevo **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Quería dedicarle un capítulo a la luna de miel y aquí está. Es corto, pero vale la pena leerlo. Espero que os guste.**_

Chapter 2

Kate se despierta con el suave sonido de las olas del mar. Con los ojos entreabiertos ve una puerta abierta y unas delicadas cortinas ondeadas por la brisa. Siente el contacto de su piel desnuda con la fina sábana de seda. Está abrazada a la almohada en la que ha dormido Castle. Aspira su aroma. Cree que está soñando, pero sus dudas se disipan cuando le ve aparecer. No está soñando, está en el paraíso y está con él.

-Hey, buenos días- saluda Castle con una gran sonrisa al verla despierta.

-Mmm, buenos días- responde con placer estirándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo ha dormido hoy la Sra. Castle?- se sienta a su lado y comienza a besarle la espalda. Kate no se va a cambiar el apellido, pero a él le gusta llamarla así.

-Estupendamente- se gira para besarle.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le aparta un mechón de la cara.

-Nada. Solo quiero quedarme contigo en la cama toda la mañana- le agarra y lo tumba junto a ella y comienza a besarle de nuevo.

-Está bien. Pero el plan de la tarde lo elijo yo- dice con tono infantil.

Por la tarde, deciden bajar a uno de los locales con más historia de todo el lugar. El ambiente es divertido y embriagador. Está amenizado por canciones de Bob Marley y otros cantantes. Castle y Beckett no tardan mucho en dejarse llevar por ese ambiente, ayudados por chupitos de tequila. Entre bailes, besos y chupitos la tarde pasa deprisa, al igual que la noche. Cuando se dan cuenta son más de las 4 y deciden volver al hotel. Por el camino, Beckett camina a una playa y se queda mirando el mar.

-Es precioso Castle.

-Lo que yo estoy viendo lo es más- Kate se gira y ve que la está mirando. Baja la cabeza sonrojada. Este hombre nunca va a dejar de sorprenderla. –Venga, volvamos al hotel.

Los siguientes días los pasan en la habitación por culpa de una tormenta tropical. Los días pasan lentos y aburridos, hasta que Castle se acuerda de los naipes que guarda siempre en su equipaje.

-Hey Kate, ¿te apetece una partida de Strip Póker?- agita la baraja. Kate se muerde el labio inferior y le lanza una mirada pícara.

Después de cinco partidas Beckett solo ha perdido la camiseta y los pantalones mientras que Castle ha perdido toda la ropa.

-Creo que está bastante claro quién ha ganado- dice Kate mirando divertida a Castle.

-Esto no puede quedar así.

-Tranquilo que no va a quedar así. Los dos o ninguno- antes de que Castle pudiera darse cuenta, Kate estaba encima de él.

Todo lo bueno se acaba. Después de dos semana en el paraíso toca volver a la realidad. Nueva York espera. No se van tristes porque saben que algún día volverán.

_**Gracias por leerlo. A partir de aquí las cosas se complican. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. El principio es un poco ñoño. Lo interesante está al final. Espero que os guste.**_

Chapter 3

_*1 año después*_

Kate regresa al loft después de un duro día de trabajo. Castle ya tiene la cena preparada. Como todas las noches. Le da un beso y le ayuda a colocar las últimas cosas en la mesa. Hoy cenan solos, Martha se ha ido con su grupo de teatro y Alexis con Pi. Castle quiere que sea una cena íntima porque tiene que hablar con Kate sobre algo importante.

Cuando se casaron acordaron no trabajar más juntos. Ahora que viven juntos, Rick tiene a su musa en casa y ya no tiene porque ir a la comisaría. Además, cuando Beckett regresa tienen algo de que hablar. En algunas ocasiones, Kate permite que Castle la acompañe a las detenciones.

Durante la cena, Kate está con la mente en otra parte. Lleva así un par de días. Hay un tema del que no puede dejar de pensar. No sabe si hablarlo con Castle. Al final decide contárselo al terminar la cena.

Ya está todo recogido, es hora de hablar. Están en el sofá, uno enfrente del otro.

-Kate, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar. Veras yo…- Kate le interrumpe.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte, ¿me dejas a mí primero?

-Sí, claro. Te escucho.

-He estado pensando. Llevamos dos años juntos y este último año casados ha sido maravilloso, por eso creo que estamos preparados para pasar a más, bueno, mejor dicho, estoy preparada.

-¿Pasar a más? Kate, ¿a qué te refieres?- dice con una sonrisa.

-Rick, quiero que seamos padres- Castle hace un gesto de asombro. –Oh dios, ¿te has sorprendido? ¿Tú no quieres que seamos padres?

-No, no es eso- se acerca más a Kate y la coge de las manos. –Es que yo…yo te quería hablar de lo mismo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero tenía miedo de sacar el tema porque no quería presionarte o parecer impaciente- los dos ríen. -¿Entonces lo intentamos?

-Sí.

A la mañana siguiente Kate se despierta con el sonido de su móvil. Es un mensaje de Espósito, ya saben dónde está escondido el sospechoso. Se pone una camisa de Castle antes de levantarse, coge ropa limpia y entra al baño. En el interior se acuerda de la conversación que tuvieron anoche, se mira en el espejo e inconscientemente sus manos acarician su vientre.

-Estarás guapísima- la voz de Castle la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estés embarazada, estarás guapísima- la abraza por detrás y la besa.

-Oye, ya sabemos dónde está el sospechoso y vamos a ir a por él ¿te vienes?- sin deshacer el abrazo, Kate se coloca enfrente de él.

-Sí, claro.

Al cabo de una hora, Castle y Beckett están en el descampado donde les esperan Ryan y Espósito. Javi le informa de la situación a Beckett.

-Bien chicos. Vosotros ir por detrás, Castle y yo vamos por el otro lado.

El edificio está abandonado y casi en ruinas. Solo lo habitan los indigentes por la noche. Kate está completamente concentrada y con los cinco sentidos puestos. El silencio es casi absoluto, solo se oyen sus pisadas y algunas goteras. Un sonido hace que Kate se pare en seco, ha oído el percutor de una pistola. Se gira lentamente y ve a Castle encañonado por el sospechoso.

-¡Suelta la pistola!- grita Beckett adoptando la posición de tiro.

-¡No, suéltela usted o le vuelo la cabeza!

Castle aprovecha un descuido para pegarle un codazo en la nariz. Beckett corre para noquearle y esposarle, pero el hombre es más rápido y le pega un puñetazo, el cual la deja tirada en el suelo. Castle viendo que el hombre aún tiene la pistola en la mano, comienza a forcejear con él. Beckett lo observa todo desde el suelo. Se oye un disparo. Castle cae al suelo. El sospechoso tira la pistola y sale corriendo.

-¡CASTLE!- grita Beckett corriendo hacia él.

El disparo ha sido a quemarropa y ha atravesado el chaleco antibalas. Beckett lo desabrocha y se lo quita con cuidado. Está sangrando mucho, pero aún está consciente. Kate presiona la herida para evitar que pierda más sangre.

-Vamos Rick, aguanta. No cierres los ojos cariño- las primeras lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos. –¡Vamos! No te mueras, por favor. No me dejes, no ahora.

Castle cierra los ojos.

_**Gracias por leerlo :) Dejo mi twitter para quien quiera seguirme: EsterSnchez. Sigo de vuelta. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Qué os pareció el final del anterior? Quizá está un poco visto, pero era lo mejor para desarrollar la idea que tengo en mente. Aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero que os guste.**_

Chapter 4

-¡AYUDA! ¡CHICOS! Rick quédate conmigo. No te mueras. No me hagas esto- intenta mantenerse firme pero las lágrimas salen solas.

-¡Beckett!- llega Ryan junto a Espósito. Javi no tarda ni cinco segundos en sacar su móvil y llamar a emergencias. Kevin se arrodilla junto a Castle para cogerle el pulso.

-Por favor Ryan, dime que tiene pulso- le mira fijamente todavía con las manos en la herida.

-Sí, pero muy débil- Kate agacha la mirada aliviada. Aún hay esperanzas.

-Ya vienen de camino- Javi se arrodilla junto a ellos. –Kate, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No estoy segura. Todo…todo ha ocurrido muy rápido- dice alterada y entre sollozos.

Diez minutos después llega la ambulancia. Los médicos intentan apartar a Beckett de Castle, pero se resiste. No quiere apartarse de su lado. Le suben rápidamente a la ambulancia.

-Lo siento pero no puede subir- dice un médico dirigiéndose a Beckett.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es mi marido! ¡Tengo que ir con él!

-Lo siento no puede. Tendrá que ir en un coche detrás de nosotros.

-Vamos Beckett, nosotros te llevamos.

La ambulancia corre rápida al hospital más cercano. En el interior, los médicos hacen todo lo posible por mantener con vida a Castle. De cerca les sigue el coche de Beckett. Conduce Espósito, ya que Kate está demasiado afectada. En el trayecto decide llamar a Martha.

-Martha, soy Kate…Ha habido un accidente…Sí, sí, yo estoy bien. Es Rick…le han disparado…Oye Martha nos vemos en el hospital, allí te cuento todo. Tengo que colgar.

Al llegar al hospital todo está perfectamente coordinado: bajan a Castle de la ambulancia, los médicos de la ambulancia le pasan la camilla a otros médicos, los cuales corren presurosos al quirófano. Kate, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurre, les sigue, hasta que un joven enfermero la detiene.

-No pueden pasar. Tienen que esperar aquí. Cuando la operación termine el doctor vendrá y les explicará.

Espósito y Ryan se quedan junto a Beckett. No quieren dejarla sola. No para de andar de un lado a otro y murmurar entre dientes. Esta situación en dolorosamente familiar para los tres. Al cabo de unos minutos llegan Martha y Alexis.

-¡Kate!- grita Alexis. -¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde está?

-Katherine, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Está bien. Le están operando- dice más tranquila ahora que ellas están aquí.

-¿Y tú cómo estás querida?- le pregunta Martha acariciándole el hombro.

-Bien. Ahora estoy mejor- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has llamado a tu padre?

-No, voy a llamarlo.

-No, tú quédate aquí. Ya le llamo yo.

Martha sale del hospital para llamar a Jim. Ahora que Beckett está acompañada, Javi y Kevin se marchan para seguir con la investigación. Kate se queda con Alexis.

-Tranquila Kate. Mi padre es fuerte y no se va a morir. Tiene muchas razones por las que seguir viviendo- Alexis se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

-Lo sé- A Kate a veces le sorprende la madurez de esta chica con tan solo 19 años.

A las 3 horas de estar en el hospital el doctor sale del quirófano y se dirige a ellas. Tiene el semblante serio, lo cual hace que Kate se ponga en lo peor. _Está muerto y viene a darnos la noticia_, no puede evitar pensar.

-Vaya al grano doctor, ¿cómo esta?- habla Martha con las manos entrecruzadas pidiendo que le diga que su hijo sigue vivo.

-Está bien- dice el doctor después de un gran suspiro. Las tres mujeres muestran una gran alegría que les durara poco. –Le hemos extraído la bala y está estable, pero aún hay un riesgo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- consigue hablar Kate.

-Me han informado que durante el traslado el Sr. Castle ha sufrido un paro cardiaco y durante la operación ha sufrido otro. Hemos conseguido reanimarle en los dos casos.

-Doctor explíquese mejor- pide Martha.

-Estos fallos cardiacos le han podido ocasionar daños cerebrales, ya que durante unos segundos el aporte de oxigeno al cerebro se ha cortado.

-¿Qué clase de daños cerebrales?- pregunta Kate.

-Aún no lo sabemos. Tendremos que esperar a que el Sr. Castle despierte.

-¿Podemos pasar a verle?- pregunta Alexis. El doctor asiente.

Al entrar a la habitación un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de las tres mujeres. Es imposible no sobrecogerse al verle ahí tumbado y conectado a todos esos cables. La primera en acercarse es Kate, la cual le coge su mano derecha y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente. Martha oye a Kate susurrarle algo al oído a Castle.

Durante la noche solo se puede quedar una persona. Martha y Alexis están de acuerdo en que sea Kate la que se quede con él. Por la mañana Martha vendrá para hacer el relevo.

-Buenas noches querida. Intenta dormir algo- Martha le da un beso en la cabeza a Kate antes de marcharse.

Kate acerca un sillón a la cama de Castle. Apoya la cabeza y los brazos en el borde de la cama para intentar descansar algo. No piensa separarse de su lado hasta que despierte. _En la salud y en la enfermedad_ son las últimas palabras que dice Kate antes de dormirse.

_**Gracias por leerlo :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que he estado malita. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. **_

Chapter 5

Kate se despierta sobresaltada y envuelta en un sudor frío tras haber tenido una pesadilla. Se levanta para comprobar que Castle está bien y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Deja su frente pegada a la de él y susurra un débil _"buenos días mi amor." _Una voz femenina y madura llama su atención.

-Buenos días Kate, ¿cómo has dormido?

-Hola Martha. Bueno…el sitio no era muy cómodo- señala el sillón- pero he dormido lo suficiente.

-Pero no has descansado lo suficiente. Ahora que estoy yo aquí puedes irte a casa, darte una ducha y dormir en una cama.

-Yo…

-Tranquila, si ocurre algo te llamo sin falta.

-No Martha, no quiero irme. Rick me necesita y no pienso moverme de su lado.

La actriz no va a insistir más. Conoce a Kate y sabe que no va a poder convencerla de lo contrario. Es cabezota, igual que su hijo. Se enternece al ver la mirada que Kate le dedica a su hijo. Se alegra de que Richard tenga a alguien como Kate a su lado. Coge unas de las sillas y se sienta a su lado.

-Kate, quiero hablar contigo- le coge las manos. –No pude evitar oír lo que le dijiste ayer a Richard, ¿Qué le quisiste decir con que no se podía ir ahora? ¿Algo va mal?

Kate deshace el apretón, se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a llorar al recordar el porqué de esas palabras.

-Katherine no llores- le coge la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas. –No me lo cuentes, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

-No Martha, no es nada. Puedo contártelo- dice más tranquila. –Os lo íbamos a decir antes o después. Verás, la noche antes del accidente Rick y yo estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro.

-¿Tenéis problemas?

-No, no es eso. Estamos mejor que nunca- coge fuerzas para intentar contener las lágrimas.

-Venga Kate, suéltalo ya.

-Esa noche…esa noche hablamos sobre el tema de ser padres y decidimos que era la hora, decidimos comenzar a formar nuestra familia. Pero ahora…ahora ocurre esto- no puede contener las lágrimas y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh querida cuanto lo siento- la estrecha entre sus brazos también visiblemente emocionada. –No debes llorar más, me oyes. Lo que le ha ocurrido a Richard no significa que ya no podréis tener una familia. Se recuperara y tendréis un hijo precioso.

-O hija- ambas ríen, pero a Kate le dura poco la sonrisa. –¿Y qué pasa con lo que ha dicho el doctor? Lo de que las paradas del corazón le han podido ocasionar daños cerebrales.

Martha no sabe que contestar ante esa pregunta. No quiere pensar en eso. Levanta la mirada para ver a su hijo y para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No estaba totalmente seguro. Ha dicho que en algunos casos se producen daños y en otros no- se levanta y coge la mano derecha de su hijo. –Confiemos en que Richard no ha sufrido daño alguno.

El silencio se instala entre las dos mujeres. Kate observa los gestos de cariño que Martha dedica a Rick y desea poder hacerlos algún día con sus hijos. Después observa a Castle, inmutable en la cama. Lo único que desea en este momento es que él despierte y puedan continuar con sus vidas. El silencio comienza hacerse incómodo hasta que al final habla Martha.

-Voy a por un café, ¿quieres uno?

-Sí, por favor.

Beckett se levanta del sillón y comienza andar por la habitación para estirar las piernas. Las tiene agarrotadas de pasar toda la noche ahí sentada. Complementa el paseo con movimientos de cuello y brazos.

-Hola Beckett.

-Alexis, hola.

-¿No está mi abuela?

-Ha salido un momento a por unos cafés. Viene enseguida.

-¿Cómo esta?- señala hacia su padre.

-Sigue igual.

Las dos se quedan mirando hacia la cama. En ese momento llega Martha.

-Alexis cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en la universidad?

-Sí, he salido un momento. Quería pasarme para ver si todo iba bien.

Hablan durante un rato, hasta que un gemido llama la atención de las tres. Es Castle. Se está despertando. Se dirigen hacia él rápidas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Castle cariño, estas en el hospital- acaricia su brazo.

-¿Cariño?- abre los ojos rápidamente sorprendido por la palabra y se fija en Kate. –¿Te conozco?

_**Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegro de que la idea de la amnesia haya gustado. DATO: la acción transcurre en julio.**_

Chapter 6

Está lloviendo. El médico lleva un rato en la habitación junto a un neurólogo. Martha y Kate esperan fuera. Alexis tenía que volver a la universidad y se ha marchado. Kate está de pie junto a una de las ventanas observando la lluvia, pensativa, con el anillo de su madre entre sus manos. En su mente solo suena la frase de Castle: _¿Te conozco? _Ha sido como sentir, por segunda vez, una bala atravesar su pecho. _No puede haberse olvidado de mí. Un amor como el nuestro no se puede olvidar. _Es lo segundo que piensa. Se limpia las lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta.

Martha también está de pie. No para de andar, cabizbaja, de un lado a otro, impaciente por que salga el médico y les dé una respuesta. De vez en cuando levanta la cabeza y sonríe hacia Kate.

Los minutos pasan como si fueran horas. Ninguna de las dos se atreve a hablar. El silencio solo es roto por los pasos tranquilos de los médicos y los enfermeros. Entre estos se cuela uno más acelerado.

-Kate, cariño.

-¡Papá!- corre a abrazar a su padre.

-Lo siento, no he podido venir antes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le han disparado papá.

-Pero ¿cómo?- deshace el abrazo para poder mirar a su hija a los ojos.

-Se vino conmigo a una detención…yo…no estuve atenta…el sospechoso le cogió…y…y todo se me fue de las manos- dice entre llantos.

-Y ¿cómo está?

-Está bien. Ahora está con los médicos. Se ha despertado hace unos minutos, pero…- le responde Martha.

-¡Se ha olvidado de mí, papá. No me recuerda!

Jim mira a Martha buscando una reafirmación de lo que ha dicho su hija. Esta asiente ligeramente.

-Vamos, Katie. Seguro que se ha olvidado de más cosas.

Se sienta junto a su hija y la coge de los hombros para intentar calmarla. Martha se sienta al otro lado de Kate. Los siguientes cinco minutos pasan lentos. Finalmente los dos médicos salen. Jim es el primero que se percata de su salida y avisa con un gesto a Martha y Kate, que se levantan rápidas.

-¿Cómo está doctor?- pregunta Kate.

-Respecto a la herida, les puedo decir que va bien. En cuanto al estado mental del Sr. Castle será el Dr. Colins el que les hable. Les dejo con él- se despide y se marcha.

Martha, Jim y Kate miran al nuevo doctor esperando a que hable.

-Soy el Dr. Colins, soy neurólogo- extiende la mano para saludarles. –Me voy a ocupar de la amnesia del Sr. Castle hasta que le den el alta.

-¿Amnesia?- pregunta Kate.

-Sí. Lamento decirle que su marido no recuerda nada anterior al disparo. Lo cierto es que han tenido mucha suerte, en estos casos, con dos paradas del corazón, las lesiones suelen ser mayores.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- pregunta Martha. –Quiero decir, ¿cómo tenemos que actuar ante esta situación?

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es entrar y presentarnos. Después le daremos unos minutos para que lo asimile, ¿vale?

Los tres asienten y siguen al médico hasta la habitación. Una vez dentro el Dr. Colins comienza a hacer las presentaciones.

-Sr. Castle quiero presentarle a unas personas, Jim y Kate Beckett y Martha Rodgers.

-Ellas dos estaban cuando me desperté- indica el dedo. -¿las debería conocer?

-Sí- hace un gesto para que comiencen a presentarse. La primera en hacerlo es Martha.

-Richard, yo soy tu madre.

La siguiente debería ser Kate, pero le cede el turno a su padre. Desde que entró a la habitación está con la cabeza baja, no se siente con fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos y ver en su mirada el desconocimiento de su persona.

-Yo soy el padre de Kate, tu suegro.

-¿Mi suegro? Entonces ella…

Al oír esto, Kate levanta la mirada y da un par de pasos hacia él.

-Rick yo…-levanta la mano para mostrarle el anillo. –Soy tu mujer.

Castle se mira la mano para comprobar que el también tiene el mismo anillo.

_**Gracias por leerlo :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quiero que este fic tenga un poco de todos los que lo leéis, asique si tenéis algunas ideas y queréis que salgan en el fic, no dudéis en dejarlas en los comentarios. Gracias.**_

Chapter 7

_*2 semanas después*_

Hoy le dan el alta a Castle. En las dos últimas semanas la herida ha mejorado y ya no es necesario que las curas se las hagan en el hospital. También ha mejorado en la relación con Kate, Martha y Alexis, ya no se siente un extraño con ellas.

Hoy se ha levantado y ha comenzado a caminar por la habitación. Martha se ha quedado con él mientras Kate va al loft a por ropa limpia para Castle. Richard aprovecha el momento para hablar a solas con su madre.

-No parece que Kate lo esté pasando mal con el tema de mi amnesia.

Martha aparta la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando, la cierra y la deja a su lado. Suspira antes de hablar.

-No puedes estar más equivocado, querido. Katherine no suele mostrar sus sentimientos, pero es la que peor lo está pasando. Imagínate cómo se siente, el hombre al que ama- le señala- no se acuerda de ella ni de los momentos que han pasado juntos. Es una mujer fuerte y está llevando esta situación lo mejor que puede.

-¿Enserio?- Martha asiente. –Vaya. Pues los oculta muy bien. Kate me cae bien, me está ayudando mucho y me duele pensar que soy yo el causante de su sufrimiento.

-Oh Richard, no hagas eso, no te mortifiques.- se levanta y se pone junto a él. -¿Sabes lo que viene bien en estos casos? Hablar. Habla con ella.

En ese momento entra Kate con una bolsa de deportes negra y la deja en uno de los sillones.

-No sabía que traerte,- dice mientras saca toda la ropa de la bolsa y la coloca sobre la cama. –asique al final te he traído estos pantalones y esta camisa.

-La camisa es muy bonita. Me gusta la tonalidad de azul que tiene.

Kate sonríe ante la reacción de Castle al ver, sin él saberlo, su camisa favorita.

-Hace juego con tus ojos.

Se miran durante un rato hasta que Castle baja la mirada.

-Voy a cambiarme que estoy deseando quitarme esta ropa de hospital.

-Espera- se gira hacia la bolsa y saca otra cosa. –Ten, los zapatos.

Castle los coge y entra al baño. Kate y Martha se sientan juntas en uno de los bordes de la cama esperando a que salga.

El Dr. Colins hace acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Hola. Le traigo el documento que autoriza el alta del Sr. Castle para que lo firme- se dirige a Kate.

-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no me acordaba que tenía que firmar- se incorpora y hace una firma rápida.

-También quería darle esta tarjeta- la saca de su bata y se la da. –Es de un psicólogo que puede ayudar a Castle con su amnesia.

-No es necesario- se la devuelve. –Ya conozco a uno.

El Dr. Colins se despide de las dos mujeres y se marcha. En ese momento, Castle sale del baño completamente cambiado.

-Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos?

Kate tarda un rato en reaccionar. Ver a Castle con una camisa azul, después de tanto tiempo, le ha impactado.

Recogen las últimas pertenencias que quedan en la habitación y se marchan.

En el coche, Castle está igual que un niño pequeño cuando llega a una ciudad nueva: mirando por la ventanilla y asombrado por la gran cantidad de coches, de personas y de altos edificios. En el trayecto de vuelta deciden repasar la vida del escritor.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te contamos sobre ti?- pregunta Beckett.

-Sí, me acuerdo de todo. Lo hemos repasado muchas veces en el hospital.

Hoy es el primer día tras el incidente que Martha tiene clases, asique Kate la deja en una esquina cercana a su academia.

Entre Castle y Beckett se instala un silencio incómodo. Están solos en el coche y no saben de qué hablar. Minutos más tarde llegan a su destino. Beckett encuentra un aparcamiento justo enfrente del portal del edificio.

-Hola Sr. Castle y señora- saluda el portero.

-Hola Frank- Beckett le devuelve el saludo.

En el ascensor, antes de que se abran las puertas, suena el timbre que les avisa de que ya han llegado al piso.

-¿Quieres abrir tú?- Beckett le tiende las llaves a Castle.

-Claro.

Castle se asombra por lo grande y bonito que es el piso.

-Así me quede yo cuando entré y lo vi por primera vez- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es para nada como me lo había imaginado.

Después de una explicación rápida de todo el piso deciden cenar algo. Durante la cena, Castle se interesa por la academia de su madre y de ahí pasan a otros temas intranscendentales.

Tras la cena, la charla continua animadamente con dos copas de vino. Ambos ríen, pero Castle para al oír la risa de Beckett y viceversa. Se quedan mirándose largos minutos. Beckett siente la electricidad que se crea entre ellos y se pregunta si él lo siente también. El primero en bajar la mirada es Castle, esa es la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Tengo que cambiar el vendaje de la herida antes de acostarme- se levanta y se va a la habitación.

Beckett se queda sola en ese gran salón. Se siente más sola que nunca. Cierra los ojos y por su mejilla derecha desciende una pequeña lágrima. Se la seca, deja la copa de vino en la cocina y se dirige, también, hacia el dormitorio, deseando que llegue un nuevo día.

_**Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Apenas han dormido en toda la noche. Sus pensamientos no les han dejado. Ha sido una noche totalmente diferente a las que Beckett está acostumbrada. Si todas las noches se duerme abrazada a él, esta vez ha tenido que dejar una separación, como si durmiera con un extraño.

Cuando Castle se despierta se encuentra con el lado de Kate vacio. _Se habrá ido a trabajar_, piensa. Se queda unos minutos sentado en la cama pensando que va a hacer para ocupar la mañana. _Seguro que me habrá dejado una nota con las cosas que tengo que hacer_, se dice a sí mismo. Asique decide levantarse y vestirse para empezar cuanto antes con las tareas de la nota. Se dirige primero al baño y cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Kate cambiándose y desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-Lo siento, perdona- baja la cabeza, avergonzado. –Creía que no estabas.

Kate ha sido rápida y cuando le ha visto entrar ha cogido el sujetador y se ha puesto de espaldas a él.

-Tranquilo Castle- dice abrochándoselo y dándose la vuelta. –No hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

Castle no puede evitar levantar la mirada y mirar de reojo. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos no se fijan en los pechos de Beckett sino en una pequeña cicatriz circular que tiene en el centro del escote. Se queda intrigado, preguntándose cómo se la habrá hecho. Beckett sale del baño esquivándole y coge una camisa de su ropero.

-Vístete mientras yo preparo el desayuno- dice Beckett terminándose de arreglar.

Minutos más tarde, Castle sale de la habitación, vestido e intentando abrocharse los botones del puño derecho de la camisa. Beckett está de pie poniendo las últimas cosas en la mesa y al ver el pequeño problema de Castle decide ayudarle.

-Déjame a mí- le coge la mano y le abrocha los botones. Sus manos se rozan. Algo se enciende. Es la primera vez que hay contacto físico entre ellos desde que Castle despertó. Beckett acaricia toda la mano del escritor, recordando ese apretón de manos que valía por un beso.

-Kate- susurra Castle. Beckett levanta la mirada para encontrarse con esos perfectos ojos azules. –Se van a enfriar las tortitas.

Castle quita la mano, se sienta y comienza a desayunar. Beckett se queda paralizada. Esas palabras han caído como una bomba. Le han sentado como un jarro de agua fría. _¿Qué hago ahora?_, se pregunta. _Pues lo único que puedo hacer, sentarme, desayunar y hacer como si esto no hubiera sucedido_, se responde.

-Oye, lo de antes en el baño, de verdad, lo siento. Debería haber llamado.

-No le des más vueltas Castle, no pasa nada.

-Ya, y además, no he podido evitar fijarme en la cicatriz- se señala el pecho. – ¿Es de un disparo?

-Si- dice tajantemente y se levanta con su plato y su vaso y los deja en la encimera. Su mente se llena de recuerdos.

-¿No vas a desayunar más?

-No, se me ha quitado el apetito.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Beckett, es de la comisaría.

-Beckett. Bien, voy para allá- cuelga.

-¿Un asesinato?

-No. Tengo que ir un momento a comisaría. ¿Te importa quedarte solo?

-No, pero ¿qué puedo hacer mientras?

-Emm no sé- cierra los ojos para intentar pensar con claridad. –En tu portátil tienes fotos y vídeos, el doctor dijo que eso te podría ayudar a recuperar la memoria.

-Vale.

-Adiós- Beckett coge su chaqueta y se marcha. A Castle no le ha dado tiempo a despedirse de ella.

_**Comisaría**_

Ryan ha llamado a Beckett para comunicarle que ya han cogido al sospechoso que disparó a Castle.

No han pasado ni treinta minutos y Beckett ya está allí. Se dirige a la sala de observación uno, donde la esperan Ryan y Esposito.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola- dicen al unísono los dos detectives. Al ver la cara seria de Beckett deciden no preguntarle por Castle.

-¿Cómo le habéis encontrado?

-Su exnovia nos ha dado el chivatazo- dice Esposito.

-Su cuartada se confirma, asique no es nuestro asesino, pero cuando le hemos encontrado tenía en su poder tres kilos de drogas. Le podemos procesar por posesión de drogas, por apuntar con un arma a un policía y por disparar a Castle. Le pueden caer de dos a cinco años de prisión- dice Ryan.

-Buen trabajo chicos.

Salen de la sala, los dos detectives se dirigen a sus respectivas mesas y Beckett al despacho de la capitán Gates.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Sí, inspectora, pase. ¿Cómo lo lleva?

-No está siendo fácil.

-Cuanto lo siento. Bueno, ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-Verá señor, quería saber si…

En ese momento Ryan llama a la puerta.

-Beckett, tenemos otro asesinato.

-Vaya. Cuando regrese seguiremos hablando-Gates se pone las gafas y vuelve a sus quehaceres.

Este imprevisto le llevará toda la mañana, asique decide llamar a Castle para decirle que llegará más tarde de lo previsto.

Cuando llega al lugar de los hechos, Beckett agradece que sea el típico escenario del crimen: varón blanco con varios disparos en el pecho. Hoy no se siente preparada mentalmente para un crimen más complejo.

Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Todo está perfectamente coordinado. Ryan y ella hablan con la gente por si alguien ha visto algo y Esposito intenta localizar a los familiares de la víctima y posibles cámaras que hayan captado lo sucedido.

Beckett, junto a Castle, siempre es la encargada de hablar con los familiares y comunicarles la fatal noticia, pero esta vez va sola. Esta es la parte de su trabajo que menos le gusta. Cuando Castle estaba con ella, estos momentos le resultaba más fácil, pero ahora…todo se ha vuelto más difícil.

Cuando regresa a la comisaría ya es mediodía. La capitán Gates está en su despacho. Hora de terminar lo que se empezó.

-¿Señor?

-Pase Beckett, ¿qué quería decirme esta mañana?

-Quería saber si me podía concederme un mes de baja. Castle ha salido hace poco del hospital, aún está un poco desorientado y yo tengo…

-No hace falta que me dé explicaciones inspectora. Le concedo ese mes, y si necesita más tiempo solo tiene que decírmelo.

-Gracias señor.

Antes de irse, Beckett se despide de Ryan y Esposito y recoge algunas cosas de su mesa.

Las horas punta son las peores para conducir por Nueva York. Se queda parada durante más de quince minutos en un atasco. Antes de llegar al _loft_ decide hacer un alto en su habitual restaurante chino y comprar algo de comida para llevar.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Castle en el sofá y leyendo un libro.

-Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto.

-No pasa nada. ¿Eso es comida china?

Durante la comida, Beckett le explica el porqué de su retraso y le alegra ver que Castle no ha perdido su afición por los crímenes y le pregunta por el caso. La conversación no se hace muy larga, ya que Beckett no tiene mucho que contar, pero sabe de qué más hablar.

-Creía que estarías con el ordenador.

-Sí. Me iba a poner con ello, pero resulta que tiene contraseña y obviamente no me acuerdo- se da unos golpecitos en la sien. –Asique he optado por coger uno de mis libros y ponerme a leer.

-Eso está bien. ¿Cuál has cogido?

-Ola de calor.

_Silencio_

-¿Te está gustando?- dice aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí. Está muy interesante. No me creo que lo haya escrito yo.

Beckett se queda pensando en todo lo que rodeó a ese libro y a los demás de Nikki Heat. _Cambia de tema si no quieres comenzar a llorar otra vez_, piensa.

-Si quieres ahora después podemos intentar averiguar la contraseña.

-Mejor mañana, esta tarde me gustaría terminarme el libro- le responde sin levantar la mirada de su plato. Beckett asiente resignada.

La tarde transcurre tranquila. Beckett decide dormir un rato para descansar un poco mientras Castle está con el libro. Al final de la tarde reciben la visita de Martha y Alexis. Kate agradece, por fin, tener una conversación normal con alguien.

_**Gracias por leerlo :) Estaré un tiempo sin actualizar por los exámenes, lo siento.**_


End file.
